The overall objective of this research is the study of fundamental aspects of synthetic organic and bioorganic chemistry and the application of these disciplines to important problems of biochemistry and medicine. Specific projects for study include the following: (1) synthesis of therapeutic agents against human immunodeficiency virus; (2) synthesis of immunosuppressants for organ transplants; (3) synthesis of the antibiotic, crinipellin A; (4) synthesis of the hormonal substance, miroestrol; (5) synthesis of the activator of cyclic AMP synthase, forskolin; (6) synthesis of the antiinflammatory agent, pseudopterosin E; (7) synthesis of the inhibitor of protein translocation and processing, brefeldin A; (8) synthesis of the inhibitors of biosynthesis of initiation factor 4D; (9) synthesis of new serotonin uptake inhibitors. Bioorganic studies are proposed on the binding of prostaglandins and thromboxanes to their receptors, the 12-lipoxygenase pathway of eicosanoid action, and cholesterol biosynthesis. Finally, new methodology which is needed in organic synthesis will be investigated, especially methods for enantioselective and catalytic synthesis.